You'll find your real friends
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: This is a continuance of Or perhaps in Slytherin. DOn't read it if you haven't read the last book. 7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a continuance of the story Or perhaps in Slytherin. Just so you know.**

--

"A sickle for your thought."

Belinda looked up at Rose with one eyebrow raised. She was sitting on the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley, and had just been accompanied by the very person she had been waiting for.

"Their not worth more?"

"I won't pay more for things I already know. Let me guess. He's about this high, with jet black unruly hair, emerald green eyes and goes by the name Albus Potter?"

Rose sat down and grabbed her friends' hands.

"Well?"

"Wrong."

"Oh. So you're not thinking about the wedding?"

Belinda couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, but not about my fiancé."

"Oh. What then? Everything else's set."

"I was thinking about my father."

A puzzled look came over Rose's face, before she blushed and turned it away.

"You do know I have a father."

"Yeah, but since you never talked about him I just assumed…"

"He was dead?"

Rose looked at her again.

"That he left because of what your mother was."

Belinda looked shocked at her friend.

"I know you're a half blood and for a lot of half bloods that is the way things are. That happened to Thom."

"Thom is a half blood?"

Thom had still not warmed completely up to Belinda, and Albus had several times threatened to stop seeing him if he didn't behave. He had started to behave, barley. Rose nodded.

"But he doesn't like to talk about it. His mother told his father after his sister was born, and he left. Thom was only four years old."

Silence. A weird silence. Belinda bit her lower lip, but as she looked at the woman she knew it was the right thing to do. Rose was one of her best friends.

"My mother was raped by a mob of muggles when she was sixteen."

Rose looked at her with shock and disbelief.

"What?"

"I am the result of a rape. That is why my mother went mad and ended up at St. Mongus before she killed herself."

"She killed herself?"

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Belinda looked at her hands.

"You never asked, and it's hard to get into conversation. Hello, nice weather, my mother was gang raped and got pregnated with me, so who do you think will win this Friday?"

Rose just looked at her.

"Does Neville know?"

"Yes. And Albus."

"I can't believe he didn't tell us."

Silence again, before Rose snapped her finger.

"I know, a recognition spell."

Belinda looked surprised and queerly at her.

"It's actually quite easy. If you can find a man, the spell will tell you whether or not he's related to you."

"They actually have a spell for that."

"Of course. Now, the question is how do we find him?"

Belinda looked surprised at her.

"You mean you want to help me?"

"Of course."

Rose grabbed her hand.

"That's what friends are for."

--

Belinda was looking up at the house. It was a large house, three stories, and white wooden walls. A home. Rose was standing just inches from her. Belinda knew her father was behind that big oak door. They had taken the spell. But more than that, Belinda would swear she could feel him. Feel his presence.

"You want to be alone?"

"Don't you dare abandon min now Rose Weasley."

Rose smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Belinda walked up the pathway and pressed the button. A faint ding-dong could be heard inside, and a man opened. He was tall, light blond hair and baby blue eyes. Nothing that reminded of Belinda. He looked at her, before a faint recognition came over him.

"Come in."

Belinda guessed he could feel her too.

--

They sat in a big red leather sofa. The man, Jack Maxwell, sat opposite of them.

"I was seventeen, and everyone else was keen on attacking the weird girl in the neighbourhood. We knew if she told anyone no one would believe her. I never intended to rape her, it just happened. Of course that is no excuse. What we did was wrong. No matter what. But I was seventeen. A kid."

"My mom was sixteen."

He sighed and took a new sip of his beer and leaned back.

"So how is she? They moved shortly after, the incident."

_Incident? It was nothing more than an incident?_

"She's dead."

"Oh."

Silence. Belinda looked at this man, and found out that they might share some blood, but he was not her father. The man sitting opposed her was nothing compared to her grandfather or Neville. She smiled and rose.

"We have imposed on your kindness long enough."

Rose and Maxwell rose too.

"Thank you Mr Maxwell."

"Please call me Jack."

Belinda looked at a picture hanging over Maxwell's shoulder. Him, his blond wife and three children. Boys. Brothers. They where a family, but she wasn't a part of it. It didn't hurt her as much as she had thought it would.

"Good bye Mr Maxwell."

"Thank you."

_Thank you for not ruining my life. Thank you for not making me have to tell my family and friends who you are. Thank you for keeping it a secret._

They left and when they had cleared the house Rose stopped and looked at her.

"That's it?"

"Disappointed?"

Belinda had continued to walk, and Rose quickly followed her.

"No, I guess not. I just thought. I don't know. I don't know what I thought would happen."

Belinda couldn't help laughing.

"Ever since mom died, I don't know. I've always wondered who my father was. If he really was such a bad guy. If he ever wondered what happened to my mother. If he knew about me. If he could fill the hole inside me."

Rose grabbed her hand, and Belinda looked down at them before smiling to her.

"But I'm glad we did it. He made me realise that I have nothing to do with him. Just as Justine has nothing to do with Scorpius. Neville is my father and Albus is hers."

"Well duh. You really doubted that? You know I love Justine with all my heart, but if I hear one more story from Al about how perfect she is, and the miracles and accomplishments that girl has done I'm going to scream. She's just one. She can't do that much yet."

Belinda laughed.

"Her eyes finally switched colours."

"She did? Why didn't you tell me? What colour?"

Belinda loved the sudden sparkles in her friend's eyes.

"Brown, almost black. Like mine."

"I knew it. Hah. Hugo owes me five galleons."

Belinda just rolled her eyes as they apparated in the abandoned alleyway.

--

"Dad what are you doing here?"

Rose seemed to be just as confused as Belinda as they stepped into the shop and saw the four men standing there. Harry, Ron, Lexnog and Neville.

"Why aren't you at Hogwarts Neville? Has something happened? Is Justine okay? Al?"

Belinda suddenly felt all the blood rush from her head. Lexnog went over and grabbed her hand.

"Justine is fine Bellie. She's sleeping in her room. Al's fine too."

"But something has happened Belinda. Ron and I are here on professional business, not private."

Belinda squeezed Lexnog's hand as she looked from the one to the other.

"What has happened?"

"Scorpius Malfoy has just escaped from Azkaban."

Belinda could feel how here entire body went numb.

"And you think he will come after me?"

Ron and Harry shared a look before Ron continued.

"He knows about Justine."

Belinda couldn't hear anything else. She let go of the goblin and rushed upstairs. Opened the light purple door and felt her intestines squirm. She looked from the crying baby to the man holding her. She didn't even hear the others run up the stairs.

"She has your eyes."

"Let go of her."

He turned to her and raised a wand. Belinda froze.

"You must have imagined my surprise when I heard I was a father. Good job Belinda."

"Freeze Malfoy."

Out of the corner of her eye Belinda could see a wand. She screamed and hit it as something came out of it.

"Don't, you can hit Justine."

"See you later then, mommy."

Then he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

She was gone.

Belinda was just looking at the wall. The peach painted panel wall. She could feel hands hold her, let go of her, be replaced, come back. She could hear sounds of someone talking and things happening, but it didn't affect her.

"You contacted the Malfoys?"

"Jack's gone to get them."

"But I don't think he would be stupid enough to contact his parent's though."

"How is she?"

"Shock. I'll give her something to make her sleep."

Someone put a glass against her lips, and seeing it was Neville Belinda drank everything without hesitation. The room spun for a moment before someone turned off the lights.

When she woke up she knew it hadn't been a dream. She knew because Rose was sitting in a chair next to her bed. She knew because Albus and James were sitting next to her. She knew because she felt completely empty inside. The bed moved, and as she looked up she saw Neville sit down on the side of the bed.

"Hi."

She motioned him to help her sit up, and he did. And then she cried. He held her close and she cried against his shoulder. She cried of frustration. She cried of fear. She cried of hate and love and pain and sorrow.

Neville didn't say a word. He just sat there and took all the pain, all the fear, and the tears he could. He was her mountain.

Finally, she didn't know after how long, the tears died away. He dried her clammy cheeks.

"Better?"

She just nodded.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Belinda."

He started to pet her hair.

"Why would he do this?"

"I don't know Belinda, but this is not your fault. Just remember that."

_Then why do I feel so guilty?_

She just nodded.

Footsteps from the hall before the door opened. Mr Weasley.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better Mr Weasley. Thank you."

He and Neville shared a look before they both looked at her again.

"I would like to talk to you, if you're up to it."

Belinda nodded and pulled away the sheets; Neville helped her to her feet. They walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, which was surprisingly crowded. As quickly as she entered the room both Mrs Weasley and Mrs Potter ran to her side and placed her down on a chair, giving her food, some kind of soup. Belinda just looked at it.

"You have to eat Belinda."

She looked at Neville for a moment before the spoon slowly went from the bowl to her mouth.

"I would like to ask a few questions if I may Belinda."

"Ron that can wait."

"No. If it will help you get Justine back, I will do whatever it takes."

Mr Weasley just nodded.

"Did you tell the Malfoys about her?"

"No."

"Did you tell anyone from Slytherin about her."

"No."

"Your family?"

Belinda just looked at him.

"I didn't tell the Linxs if that was you question. I didn't tell anyone about Justine, but I didn't hide her either."

The room went quiet. Neville started to pet her shoulder, and Belinda didn't know how she would have survived this without him.

"Do you have any idea who might have informed Malfoy about her?"

"I have no clue. Scorpius had a big crowed following him around in Hogwarts, but I don't know who he might have had contact with since he got imprisoned."

More silence. Belinda could see he was holding back and that annoyed her.

"If you have more questions ask them. Don't hold back."

"Have you had any contact with him since Hogwarts?"

Belinda rose, insulted and angry.

"How dare you? Do you know what that man has done to me? What he did to Albus? And you dare to ask if I have had any contact with him?"

She could feel Neville's hand on her arm, but this didn't calm her down.

"No. Okay. I would rather die than have anything to do with that worm."

He didn't move, just looked at her with Rose's eyes. Belinda had to sit down and pressed her palms tight against her eyes not to cry.

"That's enough Ron."

Mr Weasly just nodded and left. Mrs Weasly sat down and grabbed Belinda's hand.

"He didn't mean anything about it darling. He just needed to know."

"I know."

Belinda rose and left. She walked quickly down to the workshop. That was her sanctuary. She turned around as she heard footsteps behind her.

--

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Albus was shaking with furry as he looked at his father.

"I mean no one has seen her since Ron questioned her."

"What did you say to her?"

Both James and Rose were holding him, scared he would do something he would later regret.

"Al you need to calm down."

"I'm sure dad didn't say anything to scare her away."

"Then where is she?"

Albus's voice filled the entire house.

"Albus calm down."

He looked furious at Neville, who didn't even look at him.

"Why? Why should I calm down?"

"You really think you're the only one who has lost them."

"They are my family."

"They're also mine."

Albus froze. He just looked at the man.

"She's my daughter Al, and Justine is my grand-daughter. They're the only family I have left. So you better calm down because no one will find them if they have to use their time calming you down."

Albus was just breathing, still looking at the man, before all of his energy left him. Rose and James went from restraining him to holding him up. Ginny pulled out a chair so her youngest son could sit down.

"Belinda wouldn't just disappear like that without a good reason."

"She's done it before."

"She had a good reason."

Albus just looked at Neville, before Neville continued.

"Either she remembered something that was relevant, or she had to go and check something out."

"Or Malfoy could have taken her."

Albus felt all the blood vanish from his face, before returning with full force. He rose.

"If he has hurt her…"

"Then you have to wait in line."

He looked at his brother, before smiling.

"I want first dibs."

"If you promise to leave something behind for the rest of us."

"You know I can't make that promise."

There was something scary about the two Potter brothers as they talked. Something possessing. Rose looked at the two men she had grown up with, and for the first time in her whole life was she actually scared them. She felt she needed some air.

"I'll be back soon."

No one noticed as she walked out of the house. As she walked down Diagon Ally, looking at the people going on with their normal life Rose couldn't help her tears. She felt all her strength had left her.

"Rose."

She turned and looked with huge eyes at Belinda. A smile formed on her lips.

"Belinda I knew you were okay."

She quickly dried her eyes.

"Rose, I came to say good bye."

"Good bye?"

Rose didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Don't look after me or Justine. We're where we belong."

"You found Justine? Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

Rose smiled, but the smile withered when she didn't get one back.

"Good bye."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Belinda paused.

"Where I belong. With Scorpius."

All the blood vanished from her face.

"What?"

"He has Justine, and would have hurt her if I didn't come with him."

Rose took a step forward.

"And you are just giving up. Tell us where he is Belinda, we can fight him."

"No. I will not endanger my daughter."

Silence.

"Do you know the big difference between Gryffendors and Slytherins are?"

She shook her head.

"Gryffindors are willing to kill, to die, for what they believe is right. Slytherins are willing to live in hell for the same reason. Goodbye."

Then Belinda was gone.

Those cunning folks use any means… 


	3. Chapter 3

She had insisted on her own room, which he had given her without hesitation. It was quite big actually, light green and silver. Impossible to apparat, of course. She walked over to the crib and looked down at the girl sleeping.

_Why hasn't he bewitched me? Why going through so much trouble? Why not just put the imperius curse on me? _

He had taken her wand, for her own protection he said, and the doors and windows were locked and impossible to open. Belinda felt angry. She was a witch, and yet there was nothing she could do to help her daughter. To help herself. She looked up as the lock was turned and the door opened.

"Is she up?"

Belinda turned her back to him and sat down on the bed. She could hear footsteps.

"She really is lovely isn't she?"

She didn't answer.

"You should be nicer to me Belinda."

"Why?"

Belinda finally looked at her captor.

"Because I don't want to cast the imperius curse on you."

"Why don't you?"

He came towards her, but stopped before he touched her.

"You think you're better than me? You and I are the same. Slytherins. Like our daughter. One day you'll see that."

Belinda threw herself at him, but he just brushed her off.

"What do you want?"

"You. I want you to love me, completely and of your own free will. I can be patient and sooner or later you will come to me. It's in your blood."

All her energy left her, like he had bewitched her. He left, and she could hear the lock turn. She didn't even have energy to cry.

--

"What is it Rose?"

Rose looked up as her mother gave her a cup of tea. They were sitting in their own kitchen.

"Belinda?"

"Would you do what Belinda did?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sat down next to her.

"The way she agreed to sleep with Malfoy to free Al. Could you do that?"

"Rose…"

Rose looked at her mother, but nothing came out.

"Belinda said something, when she said goodbye. She said the big difference between Gryffindor and Slytherin was…"

"Rose now that you're out of Hogwarts, there is no difference between us and them. There is no us and them. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffepuff, Rawenclaw. When we're out of Hogwarts, even in Hogwarts, they don't mean anything. All that matters are your actions."

Rose got to her feet.

"I'm taking a walk. I'll be back later."

"Rose…"

But Rose had already closed the door. Hermione couldn't help the tears running down her face. In two days her son would come home and she didn't look forward to it. Belinda had made a huge impression on the Weasly and Potter children. Anyone could see that.

Rose had gotten friends and was exploring the world in her own way, Belinda had been for Rose what Harry and Ron had been for her. Hugo had popped out of his shell, had gotten himself a girlfriend and was exploring his art. James had calmed down and Hermione would never had thought he would have had the discipline to study law, but she saw first hand how he thrived and glowed. Lily was working hard on Quidditch, wanting to be a professional and having everything to make it. And Al…

Hermione got to her feet and walked over to the window. It was sunny, and her eyes fell on the threesome talking in the shades of the trees. It had been a whole week since Rose had walked into the house and told what had happened. The imperius curse.

"What can we do? How can we save her?"

She felt her husband's arms around her.

--

Neville looked at the closed sign, but walked in just the same. It was dark, but he knew the way. He walked dawn the stairs, and just like he thought was Lexnog sitting there in the corner. His eyes glassy from some kind of goblin spirit.

He said something.

"You know I don't speak goobledegook Lexnog."

"Get out wizard."

Neville came closer.

"What would Belinda think of you if she saw you like this?"

"Bellies gone wizard. Like Amina."

"My name is Neville Lexnog."

Lexnog looked at him with pure hatred and disgust.

"What do you want wizard?"

"I wanted to know you were okay."

"Okay? Okay?"

Lexnog spitted on the floor.

"You wizards don't care about us. You never have, and that's the reason we will never be equal."

Neville froze.

"Belinda never cared for you?"

Lexnog threw a bottle on him. It missed by a mile.

"She did, and you wizards took her away. Just like you did Amina. My poor, poor Amina."

Neville walked over and bent down so he was levelled with the goblin.

"Yes Belinda is gone, but we have a chance to get her back. If we try."

The goblin tried hitting the man, but Neville just grabbed his arm.

"Leave me alone wizard. You have no idea about the pain I've gone through."

After a few minutes in silence Neville sighed and rose. Letting go of the man.

"If you want to give up, fine, but don't you dear ever speak another ill word about us wizards. This time you dug your own grave."

He turned and started to walk out of the room.

"I miss her."

He looked over his shoulder.

"I miss her so much. She's the only thing keeping me in place."

"I miss her too Lexnog, and that is why I will fight for her until I die."

--

Belinda looked out the window and sighed. She was going crazy. A soft cry could be heard and she picked up Justine. She was going crazy too.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Justine. Two weeks inside this room. I'm going insane."

The door opened and Scorpius came in.

"Hi Belinda."

She didn't answer him.

"Wow what a wonderful day. Wouldn't it be nice to go outside for a walk? Like a family."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Scorpius."

"I wouldn't have to eavesdrop if you would only talk to me Belinda."

She turned her back to him.

"Okay, if you don't want to go outside for your own sake, what about Justine?"

Justine looked up at her mother with big eyes.

"Even a toddler needs fresh air."

Belinda knew that. She knew how much Justine was suffering.

"Fine."

"What? I didn't quite catch that?"

Belinda sighed and turned around.

"Please let us go outside Scorpius."

He grinned.

"My pleasure darling."

"Don't call me darling."

She had wanted his smile to vanish, it hadn't.

--

"Let me push her."

"No."

"What did I say about being nice to me?"

Belinda turned and looked at him with disbelief.

"You kidnap my daughter and me. Hold us prisoners, and you expect me to be nice to you. Why?"

"Because I'm the father of your child."

"Your not her father. Albus Severus Potter is."

He hit her. First Belinda was more shocked than hurt, before her cheek started to sting. Justine started to cry, but all Belinda could do was look at her.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Belinda, but you left me no choice."

Belinda looked at him again; her hand to her cheek, and all she could do was nod. She couldn't even say a word as he walked over to the girl and picked her up.

"I think it's time we go home. Don't you agree?"

Belinda just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes darted back and forth as she walked quickly down the alley. All she wanted to do was go back home, but she needed the silver. The things Scorpius got her were of a too poor quality to make anything. She walked in and showed the key to the goblin. Quietly and still jumpy she followed him down to vault. Walking in, something was different. She looked around to find Agana missing. She just walked over to the pile of silver, put it in her bag and walked out of there.

"Belinda?"

She jumped in the air and pulled out her wand. Pointing it towards the person who had uttered her name.

"Stay away from me."

"Belinda it's me. James. Do you remember me?"

"Yes I remember you James, please, stay away from me."

He started to walk towards her, and Belinda could feel how she got scared. If Scorpius found out…

"Please James, for your own safety. Stay away from me."

"Are you going to hurt me Belinda?"

He was so stupid. Tears formed in her eyes, and surprised she found out she was actually crying.

"You're the one who usually hurts me."

"Then logically you would have said for my own safety stay away. But you said for your own."

Her head was hurting. He came closer and closer.

"We've been looking for you for a long time Belinda. I won't lose you again."

He smiled.

"If I did Al would never forgive me."

She couldn't breath, and her wand lowered a bit. She hadn't allowed herself to think of him, of any of them, for a long time.

"Al?"

"You remember Al don't you Belinda."

"I remember."

He was so close she could smell his aftershave.

"Four months is a long time Belinda."

"I know."

The world was spinning, and as he gently touched her arm it turned black.

--

She woke up. Then she got to her feet and intended to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

She turned and looked at him.

"Home."

"So home is with him?"

"Yes."

He got to his feet and walked towards her. She wanted to walk away, and would, if it had been anyone else. He gave her the jewellery box he had been carrying.

"Before you leave, can you open it please? I've missed the music."

Her hands were shaking, but she did. And the music made tears develop in her eyes.

"We thought you had been cursed."

"No."

She placed the box on the shelf.

"Dad…"

"Yes."

For a moment the couple froze.

"Dad I…"

"You're not evil Belinda."

The tears were now running down her face.

"No matter what he told you, no matter what he did, you are not evil. If he makes you happy then be with him. I don't care. But know that you are not evil."

"I made my mother go mad. My family hates me. I was placed in Slytherin. How can all those things happen if I'm not evil?"

He started to stroke her arms, and she turned as he pulled her into a hug.

"Bad things happen Belinda. But they are not your fault. My daughter is not evil."

Something broke inside her, but it wasn't a bad thing. It made her laugh. Between her tears laughter found it's way out her mouth and grew. Soon it was the only thing there.

"I know I'm not strong, or fast, or a good wizard, and I know you and I don't share any blood, but you are my daughter Belinda Sophia Linx, and you are not evil."

--

Belinda looked out the window down on the few people running back and forth on the street.

"It's going to be okay Belinda. They boys know what they are doing. Dad knows what he's doing."

"I can't help but worry Rose. It's my daughter. If anything happens to her…"

"It won't."

Rose smiled and sat down next to her.

"Nothing's going to happen to Justine, so stop worrying."

"It's my right as a mother to worry."

She looked at Rose and they started to laugh, but it didn't last soon.

"Al wants things to be like they were before."

"We all do."

"You do understand that it can't be right?"

Rose looked at her, and slowly nodded.

"Belinda when it comes to the things you said when you vanished. About Slytherins and Gryffindors."

"Yes?"

"I think you're right."

Belinda looked at her.

"I would never have been able to do what you've done. Any of it."

"Rose…"

"No, wait. I have to say this. What you have gone through, I have no possibility to even understand how you cope with it. I mean the whole story about your mother, then your grandparents, and the rest of your family, and being part goblin, and then Scorpius and Justine and all of it."

Belinda grabbed her hand and opened her mouth.

"No. Wait Belinda. I need to finish."

She breathed in and out.

"What I want to say is, thank you. Thank you for going through that. Thank you for being you. Thank you for being my friend. Just thank you."

Rose dried her eyes with one hand before reuniting them with Belinda's again.

"Can I speak now?"

Rose smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. First I'll tell you the same thing about coping with my past as I told Al when he asked me. I cope with it because I have no other choice but to cope with it. Two. I will never stop missing my mother or my grandparents. I will never stop wondering what my life would have been like if she had been stronger, or my grandparents had lived longer, or if I had been accepted and loved by my family. I can't stop wondering about it."

Rose looked down, before Belinda forced her to look into her eyes.

"But I don't regret a thing. For if things hadn't happened the way it had I would never have gotten Justine. I would never have gotten to be your friend. I don't love the cards I got dealt, but I'm pretty happy with what I ended up with."

Rose was crying and Belinda hugged her.

"You are my best friend Rose, and you are one of the good things that grew out of something bad."

They laughed before Belinda suddenly stopped and got to her feet.

"What?"

"I don't know, I…"

She turned and looked at the door as it opened and Albus with Justine on his arm came in. The girl fidgeted when she saw her mother and her father placed her down on the floor. Belinda bent down and opened her arms as the girl ran into them. Wrapping them hard around her Belinda rose and twirled, loving how her daughter laughed of joy.

--

"Still running away James?"

"Old habits die hard."

They looked at one another and smiled. He turned back to the sky as she came up next to him.

"You look wonderful."

"You've said that already."

"Truth can't be said too often."

Belinda looked down at her light green wedding gown before looking back at him.

"You look good too."

"I hate formal attire."

"Well it's nice to see you in it, for once."

"Everything for you Belinda."

Her smile lowered.

"I've met someone."

She looked at him, before her smile widened.

"You've held back."

"I just met her. Her name is Janet. She works as a secretary at Aunt Hermione's law office."

"I'm so happy for you."

He looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Go back inside. It is after all your party."

"Don't be long alright. I want to know more about this Janet."

"Of course."

She smiled as she walked back inside, and he followed her for as long as he could before turning back into the night. From his sleeves a pair of silver cufflinks with a big J engraved.


End file.
